<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outward dancing, inward plotting by EvilliousIsMyAesthetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715379">Outward dancing, inward plotting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic'>EvilliousIsMyAesthetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop *OSS cast*, get some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Moonlit/Eve Moonlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outward dancing, inward plotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the meme in trashillious.<br/>Ok, this is not a usual read. It follows the model of the L/Light mental battles in Death Note, so we have the POV on one character telling the story (Light in the anime) and while L and Light do something together (example, the famous tennis match), they both exchange thoughts against one another as if they're reading each other minds.<br/>In this case Adam is the main POV, the centred text are Gammon's thoughts, the right-centred text are Seth's thoughts.<br/>Beside that you also get normal dialogue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun has set in the cold but vibrant country of Levianta.</p>
<p>I frantically finish shining my shoes and ironing my spectacle. The clock signals ten.</p>
<p>Damn, I have to go. Levia forbid me to arrive late, please not today.</p>
<p>Tonight is definitely not an ordinary night for the research institute’s members, or for the elite, in general. Today is the “propitius festus” day.</p>
<p>For this particular occasion, the leaders of this country are called to perform a propitiatory dance for the dragon gods LeviaBehemo so that they would grace us with a good harvest, hopefully. We do this every spring equinox, when the cherry trees start to blossom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While getting dressed, someone knocks at my door.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” I ask I put my pants on with annoyed expression.</p>
<p>“Adam, hurry up! People are out of the institute already!”</p>
<p>I recognise this voice, it’s my ally and more or less friend, Gammon. Of course he didn’t say his name…typical. I still wonder who taught him manners.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, give me a second!” I tell him. I’ve always hated people rushing me and I’m still not ready yet.</p>
<p>“Come on, what kind of impression do you want to make on the Senate members when they’ll see your underlings at the ball room while their lead-“</p>
<p>While he was speaking out that sentence, I slam the door in front of his face putting on my shoes on with one hand and fixing my hair with the other.</p>
<p>“Let’s go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We take my carriage, Alicegrad’s fortress is our destination.</p>
<p>The surroundings of the institute are so dark I can barely see where I am going; the croaking of the crows doesn’t help my concentration either;</p>
<p>Wait a second, I must have taken the wrong path, why am I in the woods?</p>
<p>Godsdammit.</p>
<p>“Adam, don’t tell me you forgot the path, do you?” Gammon chimes in at the least opportune moment. Can’t he see I’m driving, can he? Nonetheless, I turn around and answer his provocative question.</p>
<p>“Of course not, we’re almost ther-.”</p>
<p>“ADAM, THE TREE!”</p>
<p>As I turn around to face the road in front of me, I glimpse a tree standing right before us. In a rush of adrenaline, I frantically place my hands on the steering crystal ball to turn the other way. This operation could require all of the magic power I could unleash from deep inside me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My head is spinning, I want to puke.</p>
<p>As I lose my senses, I hear a faint scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t know how much time has passed.</p>
<p>Regaining my faculties, all I can hear is a soft cackle.</p>
<p>“Oh, here you are Adam, at this late hour…need a hand over there?”</p>
<p>I know who that is, but my head hurts so much to connect the dots, the world around me is still spinning. With the little strength I still possess, I lift my weak arm as a help signal; the mysterious figure then proceeds with lifting me up, trying to get me to walk. As I open up my eyes after a while, I take sight of a man wearing a spectacle similar to mine, thick glasses and an unsettling smile. It’s my late father’s apprentice: Seth Twiright.</p>
<p>I still stumble on my feet, having trouble walking.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, you should really stop playing hide and seek with the trees at night…” The man cackles once again. “Can you walk now?”</p>
<p>My head is spinning, I can’t hear what he says but at the same time, I feel my strength slowly coming back. After a few minutes, I could now take steps on my own.</p>
<p>“Good evening and thank you, sir Twiright.” I eventually muster. “May I ask you what were you doing here in the woods?”</p>
<p>“Oh…you were so late for the ball and the members of the Senate were growing tired to wait, so I proposed myself to look for you, see? Good for me to have found you rather quickly, this primitive dancing ritual can not start without you.”</p>
<p>Despite the thick darkness, Seth really looks confident in his ways, was it possible that he may have lived in this place for a time? Maybe with Horus, twenty years ago?</p>
<p>“I see…I indeed lost my way in the dark…but do you know where we are going now?”</p>
<p>Truthfully, I don’t trust a man with a constant…unsettling smile on his face walking happily and carelessly as if he were on drugs. I just want to make sure we don’t fall in a pit or something.</p>
<p>“Of course, we are there at last…”</p>
<p>As he pushes away from us some leaves and bushes, we finally take sight at the massive Alicegrad fortress in front of us. As Gammon and I get closer in awe, Seth turns in my direction, smirking, leaning closer to my ear and whispering provocatively:</p>
<p>“What did you expect, Adam? For me to lead you into a pit?”</p>
<p>I am so shocked. It was as if he was reading my mind or something. I reflexively back down, unable to speak for a second.</p>
<p>“N-no, I just wanted to make sure we were on the right path this time…”</p>
<p>“I see ahahah, by the way, there we are…let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brushing him off in the awkward moment, Gammon, Seth and I get into the fortress crossing an enormous stony bridge under which the main river of Levianta “Amni” flows. After a short walk, we finally reach the Round Hall, the place where the Senate would normally have its meetings.</p>
<p>Upon entering the room, I meet the low faces of the other senators; I could tell they would have wanted to replace the ritualistic dance with a kick-Adam ritual.</p>
<p>In whatever case, now I have to pretend nothing happened to avoid more trouble; therefore, I take a deep bow, smiling wide (just like any time I would show up late for meetings). Seth does the same while Gammon stands still as if the situation wasn’t also about him (as always).</p>
<p>“You’re late, sir Moonlit.” The chief senator, Miroku, interrupts the awkward silence.</p>
<p>“I know, I beg your pardon, sir. Now, shall we get started?” I absolutely don’t feel like arguing with them over my tardiness again, so I try shifting the topic….succeeding.</p>
<p>As expected, the senator resignedly breathes a sigh and stands up, walking his way to the centre of the vast hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening everybody. Every day of our lives we are called to be pleasing unto the gods in our thoughts, words and actions. Today, that call is renewed all the more as we will be asking them to grace us with a good harvest; in this way our country as a whole will continue thriving with renewed energy under the wise guidance of the twin dragon gods…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the man is giving the speech, I can’t help but notice the bored expression of the other senators…it’s like they dont’t care at all (actually, I know they don’t really care, religion has always been a futile excuse in this fake holy country, a mere outward expression with no good intent in the heart). Seth looks different though: he’s the only one, among the invited, who pays attention to his discourse, or maybe he’s too good at faking interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After five minutes more of that boring speech, senator Miroku finally announces:</p>
<p>“Well, that said. It’s time to commence the ritual. Everyone get at your own spot…and let’s begin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone stands up so abruptly it really looks like they have just been awaken from sleep. Quickly, they arrange themselves on a straight line in the centre of the hall. As for me, I soon find myself having Gammon to the left and Seth to the right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ballad starts playing at last. This is the sign of the ritual’s beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each of us pulls the left foot outwards moving it to form a circle. Throwing a glance at my left, I see Gammon moving the right foot instead…ugh, dancing is definitely not his thing but I decide not to burden him with corrections.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Against my better judgement, I then instinctively look at my right, towards Seth’s smiley face. As soon as I do that, I see him turning in my direction as well, his smile growing wider; At that point I cannot help but make a fearful expression. Something about him has always scared me, I can’t tell why…it’s a purely instinctual reflex, not a kind of behaviour driven by rationality.</p>
<p>Gathering up my courage, I look back the other way and soundly tap my foot on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, dear Adam…once again looking at me with that fearful expression. I can’t count the many times you’ve done that…since you were a child. I’ve always had that effect on you, haven’t I?</p>
<p>And every single time it was so amusing hahaha. You’ve always been and always will be my favourite doll, the cornerstone of my ambitions…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ve always hated showing insecurity when he was around. I could tell he would secretly laugh at me every single time, and I hated that. Since the first time we have met, two years ago, I could never tell what was on his mind.</p>
<p>But I could tell, whatever his plans were, they were no good. I would not falter though, I would never let his plans override mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TAP, I place my foot over his (it’s part of the ritual but, by second nature, I tap stronger than expected), then I do the same to Gammon as the step goes for both sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch, my foot hurt. He must have misstepped. As I look over to Gammon, though, he doesn’t look hurt at all. Isn’t this just a ritual for you, right Adam?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s his turn to side-tap, now. Turning around, he stares at me smiling mockingly. I gulp some saliva as he places a hand on my cheek. We stand like this in a second that looked eternal, then he proceeds with tapping my foot fiercely, hurting me.</p>
<p>Damn it. It really hurts.</p>
<p>It hurts like my late father’s punishments for misbehaviour. Same strength and…same appearance. It might be strange, but there are still times up to this day when I think he’s actually him and this is all just a giant prank.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>At the same time, why did he have to fake his own death? What was his purpose doing that? His allies scattered after his demise turning against one another. It doesn’t make any sense, it couldn’t make any sense as the situation backfired on him.</p>
<p>Therefore I have to be wrong.</p>
<p>In the midst of all this mess, turning my head around I see Gammon making an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>Don’t worry, this would be over soon, I tell myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve always hated dancing, definitely not my thing. What’s worse, I have to put up with the circus of Adam and Seth messing with one another instead of performing. Idiots. I wish fire from the gods rained upon them all, seriously. Their rivalry and useless plans are definitely not going to change the hopeless state of things in this country.</p>
<p>Only an armed revolution of the masses can do that.</p>
<p>Or a massive catastrophe would do as well, but there is still a lot of time left for that.</p>
<p>Whatever, there’s no time to think about this crap, time to end this farce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As part of the dance-ritual, we all raise our hands to the sky, calling on the twin dragon gods in prayer. As for me, I don’t really believe in the power of prayer…in a way, I don’t really know if those “gods” listen to us or if they exist in the first place…</p>
<p>Either way, if I had to pray for something, I would ask them to guide me to be a good king. I’ve never known my mother, I don’t really know if my father’s words about her were true for the fact but, if she really was used by the Senate as a puppet, I would avenge her, and for sure I wouldn’t let anybody take advantage of me; or better, I would found an absolute monarchy. Only in that way the power struggle in the elite would be put to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lifting my hands in prayer…ahahah, this is the most ridiculous thing in this world. Fake gods striving to be free from captivity, a country deceived by them, countless people deluded they are actually by their side: everything is so ironic…and fun. And to think I’ve known the so called gods in the past…they might have been witty enough to thwart my plans once but now I can’t complain anymore: the Senate members are either by my side or brainwashed into being part of the plan, the twins of god are in my hands, I have also successfully infiltrated the country’s affairs in the midst of the power struggle but yet…I’m not like the others: as for me, power is not the greatest aphrodisiac. As the so called “gods” once built this world leaving behind beings like me to destruction, in the same way I wish be a god that would build another world full of people with my same essence, that’s my Utopia. I look over at Adam, still in praying stance. What could he possibly be possibly praying for, I wonder? Ahahah I don’t care, he looks ridiculous anyway. His part in my plan is central though…his sister he happened to meet a month ago, it would be nice if she became MA and, through my assistance, conceived children with Malice…that child would have great magical power (as the mother would be a twin of god) and influence to spread evil. Bingo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prayer time is over now, we take several steps back on tip-toe and bow down. Suddenly my thoughts turn to that one person I met in the forest, the one who saved me from the attack of the White Army…</p>
<p>The Witch of the Forest.</p>
<p>The most promising candidate for Project MA.</p>
<p>She’s the cornerstone of my plans, if she became MA, she would become queen and if we got married afterwards, I could become king, my plans reaching completion.</p>
<p>Sometimes I feel strange though…</p>
<p>The first time I saw her I was immediately captivated by her beautiful appearance: her silky blue hair, her shiny blue eyes of the same color, her slender body…</p>
<p>Not only that. Her voice is as sweet as cake; she can melt anyone’s heart with her singing. I’ve never heard such melodious voice in my life, I feel hypnotised just by talking to her. She’s also really friendly on top of that.</p>
<p>…I-</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Am I falling in love?</p>
<p>No, it can’t be. It’s all part of the plan. I like her because she’s the main pawn in my schemes, nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last step of the ritual consists in shaking hands with everybody else in the all as a symbol of fraternity, “everybody is a child of the gods”, the former queen said, for the fact.</p>
<p>Finally this is over, I breathe out.</p>
<p>As I take a peek behind me, I see most Senate members getting closer to Seth first. I don’t see why people would be so eager to talk to and shake hands with that strange man. I’m not like them though, I avoid him like the plague until I can: he will be the last person I will shake hands with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time came eventually, and now I was standing face to face with him, the others already gone.</p>
<p>We seem to be alone.</p>
<p>As I approach him, he fiercely takes my arm, holding it tight in his hand and pulling me close to his breath, our eyes fixed.</p>
<p>After endless seconds, I see him coming even closer to me; I desperately try to get away but his grip is so strong I can’t run anywhere. In the end I hear a distinct evil whisper:</p>
<p>“See you soon, Moonlit”.</p>
<p>After that a soft cackle fills the air and then…he’s gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahahaha, well, enough fun for today. Maybe for this time I should rest instead of working on more ghoul children for tomorrow is going to be a great day. I’m almost sure Eve will pass the test and beat the other candidate, if else I will make her win, I guess. Operations are going on smoothly so far…if I got to succeed, my role would be finally complete and everyone will have a taste of my suffering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel disoriented and confused. Where is he? How can he be gone so quickly?</p>
<p>As I look around searching for him, someone calls me out.</p>
<p>“Adam, let’s get back to the institute, I want to get enough sleep for tomorrow’s military training.”</p>
<p>It’s Gammon again.</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go by foot this time.”</p>
<p>We both get out of Alicegrad, my mind still fixed on Seth’s last words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not before I become king, Twiright.” I say laughing softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was not too disappointing rip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>